


莱姆斯·卢平生命中的五次圣诞节

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Sort Of, as in: porn without plot, but also porn with feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: 外网风靡一时的闪回写法，我也想试试。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	莱姆斯·卢平生命中的五次圣诞节

**Author's Note:**

> 想写犬狼尴尬的第一次。作者没有男男性经验，性描写均来自（并不丰富的）想象和脆皮鸭文学。  
> 警告：第四部分有一点点dub-con

**（一）礼物**

**1975年，五年级***

五年级时，莱姆斯上霍格沃茨以来第一次回家过圣诞。今年的最后一个满月降落得早，他的朋友们陪他在尖叫棚屋度过了一次有惊无险的变形。庞弗雷夫人似乎对他进入青春期却更加平静的狼化略显惊讶，但除了检查伤口时的轻微挑眉她再也没有多说什么。波特夫妇很早就计划好要带詹姆去瑞士滑雪，恰好今年的冬季魁地奇选在了日内瓦。彼得有个远在伯明翰的远方表姐要结婚，彼得嘴上抱怨个不停可谁都能看出他的喜悦。西里斯从他的生日开始就郁郁寡欢，布莱克家用烫金的信封、繁复的哥特字体和强硬的措辞勒令他这个圣诞必须回家。他们没有费心给出理由。

“至少，”在返回伦敦的霍格沃茨特快上，西里斯不由分说地一把将莱姆斯的行李箱塞在高高的行李架上。莱姆斯无奈地对他笑笑，咽下了「我自己能行」的虚弱抗议。“我们没有错过你那几天。”

“你这样说得好像莱姆斯每个月那几天都很不得了一样。”詹姆暗示地扭动眉毛。“而我们都知道莱姆斯是个大姑娘了。”

彼得一下子喷出了嘴里的比比多味豆。莱姆斯翻了个白眼，无言地竖起中指。

“喔啊，挺暴躁啊，月亮脸？经前综合征？不对，现在是经后了呀！”詹姆大笑着躲避莱姆斯扔向他鸟窝头的巧克力蛙。巧克力蛙从他衬衫上借力跳出了窗户。

“哈-哈，真成熟啊叉子，难怪莉莉宁愿跟巨乌贼约会。”莱姆斯面无表情地说。

“Ouch，”西里斯坏笑。“这个狠，月亮。”

“我会让你知道，”詹姆低头漫不经心地扫掉白衬衫上的巧克力渍。“莉莉迟早会看清他的灵魂伴侣是我，她只是需要一些……”

“时间？我以为一个世纪够久了，”西里斯假装惊讶。“而且，我以为你的灵魂伴侣是我。”他不高兴地撅起嘴。

“激励。”詹姆无视西里斯的插言继续说。“如果月亮脸你肯帮我选一首那个莉莉痴迷的麻瓜**的情诗，她早就对我回心转意了。”

“这是圣诞节不是情人节，”莱姆斯第一万次耐心地告诉詹姆·把每个节日都过成和莉莉的专属情人节·波特。“而且情诗这么私密的东西你怎么能让我来帮你选。”

“就是嘛叉子，”西里斯大大咧咧地一把揽过好基友的肩。“万一伊万斯发现了怎么办？你这不是名正言顺地给她追求卢平的机会吗？”

莱姆斯惊恐地瞪大眼睛，预感到自己的死期将至。果不其然——“毕竟，今早我去医疗翼之前，级长小姐可是专门把我拦下问我莱姆斯去哪儿了，因为显然，”西里斯暧昧地看着莱姆斯。“你们走之前在图书馆还有个约会。”

莱姆斯在心里疯狂问候西里斯的祖宗十八代，迅速举起双手以示投降。“叉子，我完全不知道他在说什么，我和莉莉什么也没有，你一定要相信我。她只是主动提出帮我补习魔药课，仅此而已。”

“仅此而已，”西里斯鹦鹉学舌。“怎么没见她主动给我补习占卜学呢？或者给我们叉子补习天文？”

莱姆斯咬住下唇不说话，倒是詹姆温和地开口。“你别理他，月亮脸，这混蛋就是马上要被关起来了心情不好，随便向人发作。”莱姆斯低头别开了视线，他能不知道吗？他的眼角余光看到西里斯毫不客气地揉了一把詹姆乱糟糟的头发，两个黑发男孩很快扭打作一团。

尖锐的汽笛声后，红色的火车缓缓进站。詹姆和彼得拖着行李箱站在过道里朝他挥手，“记得给我们写信！”车厢里只剩他和西里斯两个人，他犹豫了一下，却被西里斯抢先为他取下行李。西里斯不肯正视他的眼睛，似乎含混不清地跟他说了声“对不起”。他拍拍西里斯的手臂表示没关系，或者假期后见，便要从他身边挤出去。西里斯拉住了他的手腕，他的指尖有些凉。

“呃，你的圣诞礼物，”西里斯支吾着说。“我可能只有圣诞节后给你了。”

莱姆斯心照不宣地点点头，知道西里斯回到阴森的格里莫广场12号之后便是惯常的人间失联，也明白这是西里斯最接近真心道歉的表示。他告诉他「没关系的，我也节后给你礼物」。他没有说，照顾好你自己。他没有说，我会想你的。

霍普和莱尔在九又四分之三站台接他。霍普穿着鹅黄色的茧形大衣，笑容明艳得像个娃娃。莱尔一如既往地憔悴，但向他招手时眼角也有笑意。莱姆斯情不自禁地向他们走去，仿佛刚出生时就被剪断的脐带还有牵引力。他回头最后看了一眼西里斯，高个的黑发男孩背挺得比他任何时候都直，僵硬地走向站台出口处一对冷若冰霜的夫妇。西里斯像走上断头台一样向他的亲生父母走去，人潮纷纷给他让路，正如所有人都纷纷避开奥莱恩和沃尔布加。这是独属于布莱克家族的魔法，他们能在开门的瞬间缴获房间里所有人的注意力，也能像摩西劈开红海一样让人群自动为他们让路。“母亲。”西里斯生涩地对黑衣女人说，那女人有着和西里斯如出一辙的精致五官和漂亮颧骨，尖尖的耳朵下面两颗珍贵的月长石耳环晃来晃去。

霍普欢快地搂着儿子亲了一口，莱姆斯迅速收回视线。莱尔接过莱姆斯的背包和行李箱，带头向他们饱经沧桑的小汽车走去。霍普叽叽喳喳地告诉莱姆斯今年卢平家小花园的长势喜人，暗示今晚的晚餐会有莱姆斯最爱吃的约克郡布丁。莱尔盖好汽车的后备箱，抱歉地对莱姆斯说自己还有工作，让他先和妈妈去做圣诞节采购。

“正好我们可以给你的朋友们把礼物挑了。”霍普笑着说，帮儿子把一绺棕发别到耳后。

她不用说出口的是，这样他们就不用浪费再出来一趟的油钱。他们把车停在一家上了年头的百货超市停车场，莱姆斯小心地打开副驾的门。说实话，莱姆斯对送什么礼物给朋友们一点头绪也没有。詹姆在这个世界上只在乎三样东西，莉莉，朋友和魁地奇（按这个顺序）。后两者他都有了，第一个莱姆斯也无能为力。彼得倒是比较让人省心，每年他都和莱姆斯积极交换甜品库存。而西里斯……

莱姆斯从来不知道该送西里斯什么。

身为最高贵古老的纯血家族的继承人，含着银汤匙出生的西里斯恐怕从来不知贫穷为何物。至今莱姆斯想起一年级时那个早晨起床睡眼惺忪等待家养小精灵给他穿衣服的小男孩还想笑。富家少爷，啊！真没用。人人都说送礼物要看对方需要什么，可是西里斯需要什么呢？他有莱姆斯几辈子都花不完的财富，他有不屑一顾的布莱克家祖传美貌，他甚至有一头女孩子都羡慕的优雅长发。换句话说，能用金钱买到的东西，他都不稀罕。

但莱姆斯真正能给的，西里斯真正缺乏的，从来都不是金钱能买到的。

他藏起自己突突跳动的心，走到专心挑选土豆的霍普身后。“嗯，妈妈。”霍普抬头，和她儿子一模一样的绿眼里充满耐心。“你能帮我给西里斯挑个礼物吗？”

“西里斯——你最贵族的那个朋友对吧？”

“呃，对，但别让他听见你这么说。”莱姆斯尴尬地摸了摸后颈。

霍普掩嘴咯咯轻笑，仿佛她刚刚讲了什么不得了的下流话。不过她很快正色道。“你有什么想法吗？”

莱姆斯挠了挠头。“我就是没有头绪才找你帮忙啊妈妈。”

霍普想了想，问莱姆斯：“他快成年了对吧？”

莱姆斯点点头。“巫师世界17岁成年，他的生日是11月3。”说完他脸红了，仿佛脱口而出某人的生日就是确凿无疑的罪证。

莱姆斯的母亲假装没有看见儿子的窘迫，兴高采烈地拉着莱姆斯的手，把他拖到了男士护理柜台。莱姆斯抄着手在一旁百无聊赖地站着，自己的妈妈和笑容满面的柜台小姐热切探讨给别人家的英俊儿子送什么礼物。对莱姆斯来说大概半个小时之后（他看了一眼表，十分钟），霍普一脸胜利地向他走来，手里拿着一个包装精美的小盒子，不无自豪地塞到他的怀里。

柑橘味的须后水。

嗯，美妙的主意。

* * *

**（二）槲寄生**

**1977年，七年级**

莱姆斯跟在詹姆身后转过拐角。戴眼镜的男孩还在滔滔不绝某个红发女巫今天在魔咒课上的出色表现，带着钦佩、恐惧和毫无理由的自豪。莱姆斯半心半意地听着，低头看着自己长袍下不时露出的鞋尖，没来由地想起另一个黑发男孩的评论：照这个速度下去，伊万斯冰山再有一个世纪就能融化了。

他说这话的时候，为了戏剧效果故意凑到莱姆斯耳边，用所有人都听得见的嘘声和莱姆斯窃窃私语。詹姆毫不客气地朝他扔了个枕头，他大笑着躲避，笑声像极了犬吠。莱姆斯微笑，叛徒般的脑海里却闪过一丝轻微的不悦，是怀念西里斯温热的鼻息，还是怜悯西里斯有一个随时随地愿意配合他演出、不惜成为他道具的朋友，莱姆斯不想知道。

“……真是漂亮极了！你看见我们大脚板流的鼻血了吗？没错莉莉的蝙蝠精咒就是这么厉害！”他露出一个怀念的微笑，漂浮的烛光在他的镜片上反光，显得他有点傻。“我希望这个圣诞节大脚板在医疗翼过得开心，但是我更希望躺在病床上的人是我。你知道莉莉下课后去探望他了吗？还给他带了巧克力和道歉卡片，幸运的混蛋。”

莱姆斯亲切地摇了摇头。不管他的朋友怎么说，有眼睛的人都看得出来，莉莉屈服于詹姆的魅力似乎只是时间早晚的事。莱姆斯并不想让詹姆的自信更加膨胀，但饶是他也觉得嫉妒一个躺在病床上血流不止的朋友有点超出“暗恋”的范畴了。“呃，叉子，我相信大脚板肯定能欣赏……”

但他的话没能说完便被詹姆一系列令人叹为观止的咒骂打断。波特夫人要是能听见他儿子刚刚丰富的词汇量，一定会拿肥皂水洗他的嘴。詹姆停了下来，深吸一口气，颤颤巍巍地抬起一根手指。“操……莱姆斯。”

莱姆斯顺着他手指的方向慢慢抬起视线，看见了——一束槲寄生？“不舌吻不能走的那种。”詹姆无助地指出。他看起来太左右为难了，莱姆斯甚至有些同情他。

和詹姆·弗莱蒙特·波特同住一个宿舍七年，莱姆斯当然知道他这位头上长角**（哈！）的朋友有多直。就算莱姆斯不像其他荷尔蒙蠢蠢欲动的青少年一样加入“哪个妹子最辣”的宿舍夜谈，他也不可能错过他每次听到莉莉·伊万斯的名字时眼里的星星。莱姆斯觉得那种时候詹姆的表情只能用“如梦似幻”来形容，并在心中暗暗发誓要是某一天他也沦落到那么明显的可悲地步，他就一头从天文塔上跳下去了此余生。

当然，詹姆不可能知道莱姆斯的秘密。呃，除了他毛茸茸的小问题之外的那个。所以他大概以为莱姆斯和他一样尴尬与羞耻，这种时候就只有靠莱姆斯主动拯救一下场面了。莱姆斯清了清嗓子，抬头刚张开嘴就听见詹姆闭眼喃喃道：“完了完了，这下大脚板会杀了我的。”说完他保持着闭眼的姿势，笨拙地前倾身体，撬开了莱姆斯的唇。

莱姆斯睁大眼睛，完全处于震惊之中，没有注意到男学生会主席、魁地奇明星、“完美先生”的人间代言人——詹姆·波特的吻技有多差。

* * *

**（三）第一次**

**1979年，一战**

莱姆斯和西里斯斜靠在波特家的外墙上抽烟。房子里隐约传来麻瓜电音和人们的欢笑，却遥远得像在另一个世界。冬天的空气刺骨地寒冷，莱姆斯却感觉身处温暖的泡泡。

莱姆斯本不抽烟。他清贫的生活习惯和坚决杜绝一切成瘾物质的自律让西里斯嘲笑他是中世纪的苦行僧，“人生苦短，及时行乐啊月亮脸。”说完那句话的西里斯从自己嘴里取下烟递给他，这让17岁的莱姆斯无法拒绝。

“你和帕梅拉怎么样？“西里斯深吸一口问道。

莱姆斯低头看着指尖橙色的火光，眼角余光扫到暮色中对方深陷的两颊，说，“没怎么样，她太好了，我配不上。”

西里斯干笑两声，像是被烟雾呛着（他永远不会），又像是自知无趣（他只有在莱姆斯身边才会）。他若有所思地偏头看他，说，永远不会有人是你配不上的，月亮脸。

错。莱姆斯叛徒般的大脑几乎是条件反射般雀跃地给出答案。他有些恼怒地压下自己的思绪，仍然低着头，任由指尖的香烟缓缓燃烧。“以后别给我介绍对象了。真的，好意我心领了，也非常感激，但是——”

“上帝啊，莱姆斯，”西里斯用鼻腔喷出两道直直的烟。“要是你敢拿你毛茸茸的小问题当挡箭牌，我发誓我一定会打人的！”他戏剧性地挥了挥拿烟的手。

莱姆斯不自觉地摸了摸鼻梁。他不知该对另一个人如此了解自己的事实作何感受。不安？后怕？还是欣慰？

爱。

他被烧尽的烟蒂烫到了手，急忙扔到地上一脚踩灭。他手足无措地把大衣裹得更紧了些，犹豫着开口：“呃，我想我还是先进去……”

下一秒他的后脑勺碰到了砖墙，但一只手体贴地垫在他的脑后。他有些茫然地抬起视线，西里斯的背后是紫色的天幕，大片大片的云横扫天际。西里斯就这么静静地俯视他不说话，呼吸大声而急促。

他有时候真希望西里斯没有那么好看。那是一种惊心动魄的美，多少次都让人毫无防备。莱姆斯像一只被尖刀钉在案板上的蝴蝶，徒劳地扑腾着破碎的翅膀。西里斯轻轻地、缓缓地抓住莱姆斯的大衣领，像在给他机会逃脱。

他怎么可能逃脱。

一双温暖的唇覆了上来。柑橘，冷杉，还有他惯抽的香烟的薄荷醇。他的手指有力地固定莱姆斯的头，他的吻深入而专情，仿佛故意要惊艳莱姆斯。莱姆斯忘记了如何说话，如何呼吸，如何站立。他的膝盖有些打颤，不得不抓紧对方的肩。指尖下，皮夹克触感柔软。

“你在干什么？”分开后，良久莱姆斯才平复呼吸，对着近在咫尺的嘴唇说。

西里斯还是一如既往地西里斯，他故意贴紧莱姆斯，让他感受自己两腿之间的坚挺，一手撑在莱姆斯脑袋旁边，透过两扇浓密的睫毛问他，你觉得我在干什么。莱姆斯抬头看见西里斯因为欲望而放大的瞳孔，铅灰色的虹膜在暮色中几乎转成黑色。他屏住呼吸，张开嘴，却没有字句出来。幸好永远把握不好时机的詹姆在最不合适（还是最合适？）的时候出现，拯救了可怜的莱姆斯。

“喂！”詹姆朝他们的方向吼道。“敢在我屋外亲热你们俩就死定了！”

西里斯在他唇上朗声大笑，恶作剧般地朝他眨了眨眼。莱姆斯觉得自己的胸腔像是被箍得过紧的水桶——

——下一秒，他们便幻影移形到了西里斯的房间。西里斯把他压在墙上，狂热而虔诚地吻他。

他自然而然地在西里斯面前跪下来。西里斯盯着他纤细的手指颤抖着解开他的腰带、缓缓拉下拉链，连大气也不敢出。莱姆斯仰头看着西里斯，慢慢地把他含在嘴里。西里斯叹了一口气，把手伸进他浅棕色的发间，却并不使劲。莱姆斯竭力吞得更深，却险些呛到，西里斯便拉他起来，漫不经心地吻他，舌尖肆虐他的口腔，仿佛一点也不介意在莱姆斯嘴里尝到自己的味道。

等他吻够了，“去床上，”西里斯温热的呼吸喷在他的唇齿之间。“趴好。那个姿势应该最不疼。”他的声音温柔，坚定，不容置喙。莱姆斯点头，知道此刻他让自己干什么、干什么都行。他乖乖地按指示趴到西里斯的床上，前额抵着属于他的枕头。西里斯的味道充斥鼻尖，他不知道西里斯在干什么，更不知道自己在干什么。

他听见西里斯撕开安全套包装的声音，下腹不禁猛地一坠。说不紧张是假的；他当然紧张，紧张得要命。他突然后悔自己以前从来没有跟别人睡过；他不希望自己笨拙、无知的第一次是和最重要的人。

西里斯跪到他身后，大腿与他紧贴。因为常年挥击游走球而生了薄茧的手掌一节一节掠过莱姆斯的脊椎，最后落到他的股沟处。涂抹了润滑剂的手指轻柔地按摩着他入口处的肌肉，却并不着急进入。当西里斯的另一只手握住莱姆斯的阴茎时，莱姆斯颤抖着倒吸一口凉气。

“你是第一次吗？”西里斯小心翼翼地问他。

这个问题从西里斯的嘴里问出来很奇怪，莱姆斯差点不合时宜地笑出声（他太紧张了）。不光是因为西里斯是这么多年来最熟悉莱姆斯的人之一，也因为西里斯从来没有用过这么小心的语气跟人说话。西里斯是冲动的、暴躁的、不计后果的，也是美丽的、勇敢的、不可接近的。他从来不屑于、也不需要小心翼翼。

莱姆斯想回答他不是。撒谎几乎是莱姆斯的第二天性，出于隐秘的需要也出于自保的本能。但这次他有更卑鄙的动机驱使：他想惊艳西里斯，让他困惑，让他好奇，让他放心——你怎样对我都行。但他知道他的身体撒不了谎。

他在枕头上偏过头，几不可见地点了点头。

西里斯没有停下右手的动作，但用左手又递给他一个枕头。“如果不舒服，随时告诉我，我就停下，好吗？”

莱姆斯再次点头，心知肚明自己绝不会让他停下。且不说莱姆斯对疼痛有着超出常人的耐受力，就算他真的疼到忍不住叫出声，他也会假装那是愉悦的呻吟。

西里斯在快让莱姆斯高潮的时候进入了他。异物感让莱姆斯像小猫一样弓起背，他的喉咙深处发出嘶声，像是烧断的保险丝。西里斯稳稳地握住他的腰际，用力到明天肯定会留下淤青。西里斯的动作很快失去了开始的缓慢和温柔，但他的粗暴、他的狂乱、甚至是他的失控，都是他最本真的模样。莱姆斯低着头，随着西里斯的动作一下一下往前顶，就在他觉得自己快要撞到床头板的时候，西里斯趴到莱姆斯的右耳侧，随着抽插的动作问他，“你能，啊你能，翻个身吗？我想，想看着，你。”

莱姆斯点点头，听话得不能更快。他翻身，分开双腿，恨不能分得更开。这一切仿佛无师自通。老天，他愿意把自己切开给西里斯看。西里斯握住他的右脚踝，轻轻抬起到唇边，漫不经心地烙下一吻，酥麻的感觉从他吻的地方直冲莱姆斯的下腹。他的头向后仰去，眼球翻到了后脑勺。他觉得自己看到了星星。

名为星星的男人把他的右腿搭在自己肩上，重新握住自己对准莱姆斯的入口。等他再度完全进入莱姆斯之后，情不自禁用法语发出一句愉悦的咒骂——他失控的时候，小时候受过的最高贵古老的布莱克教育就会回来，积习难改。新姿势让莱姆斯很疼。莱姆斯伸出手去揪住他的黑发，用力扯了一下。那一下应该很疼，但西里斯只是亮了亮犬齿，他的报复在别处。他故意换了一个角度，确保每一下都顶到莱姆斯的前列腺。他将食指伸进莱姆斯嘴里，分开他的牙齿，不让他有咬嘴唇的机会。他要听见他大声呻吟。

高潮没顶而来。莱姆斯紧闭双眼，在爆炸般的愉悦感中度过高潮的余波。生理性的泪水从眼角溢出，他羞耻地希望西里斯不要看到。有那么一秒他觉得自己快死了，又觉得死于和西里斯·布莱克做爱的高潮实在是太对不起自己可怜的妈妈。高潮过后的他有气无力，每一寸皮肤都变得敏感而刺痛，像被生生剥皮。

“Putain，莱姆斯，莱姆斯，我觉得我快……我快高潮了。”

莱姆斯没有力气说话，只好点了点头。像是得到了允许，一秒钟之后，西里斯压在莱姆斯身上，把头深深埋进莱姆斯的颈窝。他的黑发蹭得莱姆斯鼻尖很痒，他的下体还留在莱姆斯体内，这些莱姆斯都只字未提。“给我两分钟，”西里斯模糊不清地许诺道。

莱姆斯轻声笑了。他喜欢看到西里斯脆弱的样子。西里斯撑起身体，挑了挑眉，像猎豹一样优雅地下移。他吮吸莱姆斯的锁骨和乳头，以符合犬科动物的习惯标记属于自己的领地。他亲吻莱姆斯的肚脐和耻骨，握住莱姆斯似有抬头迹象的阴茎，一边撸动一边看着莱姆斯起雾的眼睛，舔舔嘴唇说，看好了，级长先生，这才是口交。说完便用自己潮湿温暖的口腔包裹了莱姆斯，灵巧的舌尖扫过他敏感的龟头。莱姆斯无助地捂住了脸，觉得又害羞又性奋。他透过指缝看着上下波动的黑色脑袋，没来由地生出一股爱意。

* * *

****（四）犬狼之间** **

****1980年，** ** ****一战********

莱姆斯回到家的时候，公寓里没有亮灯。

他饥饿、疲倦、连续三天没有睡好觉。在冰天雪地的森林里说服一群人人自危的狼人并不是一件美差，但清冷的月光女神作证，他尽力了。

他按下电灯开关——西里斯刚毕业时还未褪去的麻瓜迷恋——看到沙发上像雕塑一样一动不动的黑发男人。西里斯穿着一件简单的黑色背心和可笑的印花睡裤（“我觉得跳舞的拉布拉多是你的款，大脚板”，为了这句话他当着所有人的面狠狠吻了莱姆斯三分钟），刀削斧凿的侧脸依然美得像希腊雕塑，如果希腊雕塑也能这么吓人的话。

莱姆斯花了些时间取下围巾和大衣，挂在门口的衣帽架上。他在沙发的另一端坐下，谨慎地和另一个男人保持距离，就像对待一颗定时炸弹。他决定先开口。

“呃，你吃饭了么？”他清了清嗓子，希望自己的声音没有他感觉的那么沙哑。如果你试过和一群狼人在月下奔跑并争夺领袖地位，你就会知道对月狼嗥有多伤声带。

西里斯一言不发。

莱姆斯硬着头皮朝他挪近了些，试探性地摸了摸他的手臂。一个安抚与求和的姿态，西里斯没有拒绝。莱姆斯深吸一口气，“如果你想吃饭的话……”

“不饿。”西里斯生硬地说。

莱姆斯下意识地点点头，像是做错事后受训的孩子。然后他做了他这辈子从来没有做过的事：他倾身从侧面抱住西里斯，手指慢慢伸进他的背心下摆。主动示爱从来不是莱姆斯的专长，那是西里斯的工作：以往他们的每一次浪漫邂逅，都无一例外是西里斯开的头。但近几个月来，他们的关系随着莱姆斯频繁的消失和无奈的闪烁其词越来越紧张。莱姆斯确定，如果这次他再不主动，西里斯可能会直接摔门而去。于是他把头靠在西里斯肩上，轻声问他，“你想上床睡觉吗？”

“一顿好操并不能解决你的自尊问题，你知道。”西里斯冷笑道。

好了，终于来了。他一直在等第二只鞋子掉下来，不，他是在等一拳躲不掉的重击，而西里斯有着凌厉的右勾拳。他想要残忍的时候，他身上流淌的每一滴最高贵古老的布莱克家族的血液都会帮他；他太知道哪个角度最伤人了。莱姆斯像被蜜蜂蛰到一样抽回手，仿佛西里斯刚才打了他一个响亮的耳光。

“我不是要……”莱姆斯闭上眼。

“哦？因为你已经被人操过了？在酒吧还是在暗巷？还是说随便路边哪个灌木丛？像 ** **动物**** 一样？”

莱姆斯平静地告诉他，“这个世界上只有一个人能把我变成动物。”

西里斯的脸上闪过片刻的愧疚，但很快恢复了挑衅的表情。“尖叫棚屋的事我还要道多少次歉？对不起，行了吧？”

莱姆斯偏着头，目不转睛地看着他的眼睛。“我想要的从来不是你的道歉。”

“那你想要什么？我的恨？我的爱？我的鸡巴？”他一把将莱姆斯掀到沙发上，居高临下地俯视他。莱姆斯无所畏惧地回看那双曾让自己目眩神迷的灰眼睛，在心里一遍又一遍地重复，你知道的，你知道的，你知道的。

西里斯猝不及防地扯下他的裤子扔到一边，莱姆斯听见自己的皮带扣掉到地上清脆的响声，扭头去看却被西里斯一把扳回。他修长有力的手指用力握住莱姆斯的下颌，逼他看着自己的眼睛。他低头吻住莱姆斯的唇——不，不如说是咬住，因为莱姆斯觉得自己尝到了血。莱姆斯伸手想抚摸自己，却猛地被西里斯压到头顶。他伏在莱姆斯上方几不可见地摇了摇头，动作里隐含的威胁意味昭然若揭。莱姆斯低吼着露出牙齿，残存的狼性在他血液里奔腾。西里斯加重了手上的力道，坚挺的下体磨蹭他的股沟。莱姆斯想反抗，想攻击，想撕开某人的喉管，但他最终只是将双腿缠上他的腰际。西里斯进入他的时候仿佛刀剑入鞘，不给莱姆斯留下任何喘息机会。他的动作粗暴而野蛮，毫不温柔也绝不饶恕。破碎的呻吟逸出莱姆斯的唇角；西里斯打定主意要他难堪。莱姆斯的双颊潮红得像是生了病，疲倦的眼睛下有深深的阴影。西里斯曾说“苍白疲倦”是他喜欢的类型，不知道他现在还有没有心情欣赏。西里斯想的时候可以把做爱的时间拖得很长，长到完全是种折磨，而他现在就故意拖延着自己的高潮，仿佛这是一种比赛。他扼住莱姆斯脆弱的脖颈，用力抽插的同时向莱姆斯微张的嘴里吐了一口唾沫。莱姆斯不知道这是最高程度的亲密还是最高程度的鄙夷，因为下一秒他就达到了高潮。

一声叹息。

我想要，你的信任。

* * *

**（五）寸照*******

**1993年，阿兹卡班**

莱姆斯走进十二月淡蓝色的夜，拢了拢日渐宽松的大衣。

睡不着的时候，他会起来散步。沿着空旷的鹅卵石道路一直走一直走，仿佛他走得够远记忆就追不上他。黑夜里响起他孤单的脚步声，他却无所畏惧——孑然一身，无可失去。

疏云朗月，头顶有点点星光。霓虹灯照亮城市的夜空，午夜也不打烊的中餐馆玻璃上起了雾。圣诞节前夜的街道热闹而华丽，广场中心的圣诞集市张灯结彩，两边摊位上售卖缤纷的糖果和姜饼人。大人们一手牵着裹得像小熊的孩子，一手握着热气腾腾的苹果酒。难得被允许晚睡的小女孩睁大清澈的眼睛，瞳孔里映着街边银装素裹的雪衫。远处的教堂依稀传来报时的钟声，唱诗班的歌声纯净而空灵。空气冰冷清脆，风割在莱姆斯的脸上宛如尖刀。

他恨狼人千杯不醉的新陈代谢能力，恨微薄的薪水买不到廉价的解脱。十二年来，他试过在肮脏的暗巷里让人把他操到人事不省，那些人长得很像或者不像西里斯；他试过揽下远超他身体负荷的重体力活，用一次一次的精疲力竭麻木自己的神经和想念。但到头来都没有关系，到头来，他依然想把自己的心呕出来。

莱姆斯机械地转过一个街角，再次被那个人的脸迎面伏击。只是一张海报，就让他无处不在。红砖墙外，电线杆上，橱窗里，报纸上，他像审判者一样冷眼旁观这世界的熙熙攘攘。行人皆行色匆匆，唯有他嘴角噙着那标志性的一贯冷笑。莱姆斯已经不会再被那张会动的脸上淋漓尽致的疯狂吓到，更早已不会因为那双水银般流动的灰眼睛而心跳过快——真奇怪啊，路灯下的一点阴影就可以让刀削斧凿的美貌变成恶贯满盈的刻薄。一张泛黄的羊皮纸，就是他罪与情的全部。他凝视着海报下方狰狞加粗的黑体字：

****你见过这个巫师吗？** **

你见过这个巫师吗，你见过这个巫师吗……莱姆斯不禁在内心放声大笑。我见过你吗，布莱克？那个在格兰芬多公共休息室的温暖壁炉前和我亲吻、在伦敦逼仄的公寓里和我做爱、在万圣节前夜当着我的面摔门而去的人，是你吗？还是来自过去的鬼魂和我绝望的幻想？他想：明明我才是这段关系中从不说“爱”的那个人。他想：我确信他爱过我的唯一证据，唯一证据，是他亲手杀掉了所有人却唯独放过了我。但如果他认为这是他的救赎和仁慈，那他真不愧是他母亲的好儿子。他看着海报上疯狂的脸，长长地出了一口气。

空气呵气成霜，撕破的海报在风中哗哗作响。

——END——

*1975年12月的满月降临在12月20日。因为私心想让莱姆斯过一个美好的圣诞节，就让尖叫棚屋事件发生在次年吧。

**如果有人想知道，詹老师想给莉莉选的情诗是济慈的《当你老了》

When you are old and grey and full of sleep,

And nodding by the fire, take down this book,

And slowly read, and dream of the soft look

Your eyes had once, and of their shadows deep;

How many loved your moments of glad grace,

And loved your beauty with love false or true,

But one man loved the pilgrim soul in you,

And loved the sorrows of your changing face;

And bending down beside the glowing bars,

Murmur, a little sadly, how Love fled

And paced upon the mountains overhead

And hid his face amid a crowd of stars.

***詹老师是鹿嘛，雄鹿一般都有令人印象相当深刻的鹿角。另horny在英语俚语中也有“性奋的”的意思。

****1980年12月的满月降临在12月23日，也就是说莱回家的时候刚刚满月过去。

*****写这段的时候一直在听Suzanne Vega的Headshots，前奏的贝斯和女神那一声鼻尖的叹息太美了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我的非主流意见：我一直觉得，和詹莉比起来，犬狼的性生活其实没那么和谐。r的身体屡遭病痛，很难想象有非常旺盛的性需求（我拒绝接受国外的狼人传说）s又从来不是个体贴的情人，所以更符合我脑洞的好像永远是r迁就s的文……但和r的无性生活远胜和任何人的性生活绝对是s的心声！


End file.
